Heaven's Caffee Shop
by Deervl0506
Summary: Di Seoul ada sebuah cafe khusus kopi yang unik bernama Heaven's Coffee Shop. Disebut demikian karena cafe ini membuat tamunya seperti di surga. Betapa tidak, cafe yang hanya menerima tamu laki-laki ini menyediakan pelayan yang seluruhnya adalah wanita muda yang cantik dan bertubuh bak model.
[FF-Krishan] Surga Caffee Shop - Chap 1

* * *

 _Di Seoul ada sebuah cafe khusus kopi yang unik bernama Heaven's Coffee Shop. Disebut demikian karena cafe ini membuat tamunya seperti di surga. Betapa tidak, cafe yang hanya menerima tamu laki-laki ini menyediakan pelayan yang seluruhnya adalah wanita muda yang cantik dan bertubuh bak model._

 _Mereka melayani tamunya dengan cara yang unik yakni mereka duduk di pangkuan sang tamu sambil melayani tamu dengan memegangkan gelas kopinya._

 _Tentu saja tamu disini, yang seluruhnya pria merasa sangat senang diperlakukan bak raja oleh para pelayan cantik itu._

 _Luhan baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ia bingung karena Dia lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, sudah menjadi keharusan menghidupi ibunya yang sudah tua dan adik perempuannya yang masih bersekolah._

 _Di landa kebingungan,_

 _Saat itulah Byun Baekhyun, teman lamanya, menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan : menjadi pelayan di Heaven's coffee shop._

 _Akankah Luhan menerima penawaran Baekhyun itu, mengingat syarat untuk bekerja di sana adalah : harus_ _ **SEORANG PEREMPUAN !**_

Luhan Boy

Baekhyun (GS)

Luhan as Luhannie

Anda Lu (Oc)

 **Judul: Surga Caffee Toko**

 **Cast : Kris - Luhan**

 **Suport :BaekHyun (Gs)- Lu vei (Oc)**

 **Genre: Drama, komedi,**

 **Panjang: Bab**

 **Warning : TYPO. Penjelasan maju mundur ga ada keterangan!**

 **Rusa VL & SienSien**

 **FF ini di adaptasi dari ff milik author sien-sien, dan kebetulan sekali aku mengenal dan kami cukup dekat dalam perbincangan masalah otp dan beberapa fiction, ide jalan cerita real milik author siensien hingga berapa part, karna terabaikan di asiafiction maka goe mencoba meneruskan disini, di blog pribadi goe, hampir keseluruan fiction ini berjalan dipadukan dengan hasil pemikiran ku sendiri. Big Thank's To ka SienSien! Love ya ~**

Original ff ka Sien ? ﾟﾑﾇ?

story/view/592745/coffee-shop-indonesian-myungstal-luhan-kris-krishan-krislu

 ****************** CaffeeShop ******************

Luhan terlahir dari keluarga yang serba cukup. Ayahnya meninggal setahun lalu akibat penyakit stroke. Ketiadaan sang ayah begitu mempengaruhi perekonomian menjadi tidak stabil dan dia harus berjuang sendiri menjadi tumpuan harapan keluarganya. Keadaan menuntut Luhan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia harus menghidupi sang ibu yang sudah tua dan seorang adik perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Saat ini Luhan masih terdaftar sebagai pelajar diperguruan tinggi. Luhan mengambil jam kuliah di pagi hari sampai sore hari, dan ketika menjelang malam Luhan bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, rutinitas seperti ini sudah Luhan jalani selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun suatu ketika, saat restoran tempatnya bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga harus mengurangi jumlah pegawainya dan sialnya, Luhan ikut dalam daftar pemecatan masal tersebut. Sukses membuat Luhan kebingungan dan pusing karna sejak seminggu lalu ia belum juga mendapatkan perkerjaan baru.

Saat di mana keprustasian itu menumpuk di kepalanya. Tidak sengaja Luhan bertemu dengan teman baiknya sewaktu di bangku SMA. Byun Baekhyun. Mengajak Luhan makan di kedai bertenda pinggir jalan.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut "Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami sesuatu yang pahit? Apa kau baru saja mengalami patah hati?" Luhan menggeleng dalam tundukan kepala. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mencari jawaban lain. "Kau di usir oleh ayah mu?" Luhan menggeleng sekali lagi. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Seperti tidak mandi satu minggu saja" kesal karna jawaban melesat dan Luhan tidak lekas menceritakan. Pelayan tua datang menata makanan yang di pesan mereka. Luhan mengangat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku dipecat !" Cicit Luhan, frustasi. "Dan seumur hidup ayahku. Dia tidak pernah mengusir anaknya sekalipun aku berbuat kesalahan fatal. Byun Baekhyun" jeritan Luhan cukup keras hingga membuat teman lamanya itu spontan menutup telinganya. Well tempat itu hanya di kunjungi beberapa orang, jadi Baekhyun tidak terlalu malu dengan tatapan di sekitar mereka.

"Oh, iya. Mengenai ayahmu aku lupa. Maaf." kata Baekhyun sambil makan.

"Aku harus membiayai sekolah Lu Vei, sedangkan biaya kuliahku sendiri saja hampir gila aku memikirkannya." Luhan menghela napas pelan "Bagaimana ini?" Bahkan dalam kondisi lapar sekali pun, makanan seenak apapun tidak selera. Luhan benar-benar pusing setengah mati. Makanan itu hanya di pandangi tanpa niat mencicipi. "kalau aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan juga" lirih Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum misterius bersama anggukan pelan. "Hey, Luhan. Apakah kau mau sebuah pekerjaan?"

"Tentu saja! Byun Baek Hyun!"

"Apa kau tahu aku bekerja dimana?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku sempat mendengar kau berkerja di cafe-"

"Heaven's coffee shop!" sambung Baekhyun semangat.

"Benar. Benar itu namanya. kenapa? Apakah disana ada lowongan pekerjaan ?" kata Luhan sedikit berharap.

"Sebenarnya ada. Hanya saja kau. Mhm.. Salah satu temanku sedang cuti, mungkin- "

"Aku mau Baekhyun! Aku mau bekerja disana, aku biasa bekerja sebagai pelayan, tidak masalah. Apa gajinya lumayan? Apa suasananya menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun menahan napas beberapa detik mendapati antusias Luhan."Gajinya lumayan dan kau pun bisa mendapatkan uang tip dari para tamu. Jika kau beruntung kau bisa lebih dari gajih utama mu" jelas Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan semakain berbinar memikirkan pundi-pundi uang sepertinya sangat mudah di dapat di tempat Baekhyun berkerja. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat semangat Luhan bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Benarkah? Di tempatku yang dulu kami tidak diperbolehkan menerima tip"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengigit lidah "Tapi, ada syarat penting yang kau harus ketahui Luhan" kata Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Apa saja, apapun syaratnya aku mau!" Luhan mengangguk menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan kau belum mendengar pejelasanku" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Luhan terseyum lebar.

Luhan berjalan lunglai setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun di persimpangan jalan. Semangat yang tadi sempat kembali. Harapan yang besar dapat membantu membebaskan beban pikirannya ternyata hanya membuat semakin bertambah, mungkin bila beban itu terlihat atau berbentuk sebuah benda, di perkirakan 50 kilo 100 kilo, 200 kilo. Aah.. Sudahlah lupakan yang pasti kilo'an itu semakin bertambah ketika Luhan baru saja sampai di rumah. Sang adik Lu Vei mengadu padanya. Oh, my god berpura-pura tegar itu lebih sulit dari pada menahan air mata, lebih sakit di tinggalkan dari pada di putuskan pacar. Opss, perumpahaan terakhir jelas salah karna sama saja.

"Oppa, uang sekolahku dua bulan ini belum dibayar, bagaimana ini?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan membelai rambut Lu Vei, adik satu-satunya kesayangannya. Gadis itu menunduk sedih, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat Luhan sekacau sekarang, gadis itu tahu sang kakak jauh lebih setres ketimbang dirinya yang selalu di tagih oleh wali kelas. "Sabar ya, oppa akan mencarikan uang untuk membayar tunggakan uang sekolahmu besok"

Lu Vei mengangkat wajah, menatap sendu wajah sang kakak yang sebelumnya di dapatkan ketika kematian ayahnya. Kemudian mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan. "Oppa, belum mendapatkan perkerjaan baru. Oppa, oppa tidak jual diri kan?" Luhan membeku dengan pertanyaan polos Lu Vei. Tawaran Baekhyun memang tidak menyuruhnya menjual tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya itu akan sama saja mengarah pada arah sana, bila lupa diri. Luhan tidak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Lu Vei. Lagipula gadis itu hanya asal bicara, mana mungkin sang kakak bisa jual diri. Kakaknya kan seorang laki-laki, dan sepengetahuan gadis itu para penjual diri itu banyak di lakoni oleh seorang wanita karna memiliki dada yang menonjol dan memiliki lubang.

"Haruskah aku menerima tawaran Baekhyun" batin Luhan. Bulu kudunya tiba-tiba saja berdiri mengingat kembali ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah persyarat itu sama saja dimana-mana." Kata Luhan santai. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu menggeleng tidak setuju. Luhan menarik satu alis.

"Sedikit berbeda dan unik di tempat ku berkerja semua pelayannya harus seorang perempuan alias wanita" bibir Luhan membulat lalu mengantup kecewa. "Lalu?" Desis Luhan tak bersemangat. "Jika kau mau. Aku bisa membantu masalah itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan ide gila di isi kepalanya "kau bisa memakai semua pakian ku." Luhan tak bergeming berusaha mencerna ucapan Baekhyun, detik berikutnya, matanya melotot tak percaya. "A-apa? Maksud mu aku berdanda seperti dirimu menjadi pe-perempuan, begitu?" Baekhyun mengangguk bersama senyuman geli dengan reaksi Luhan.

"Mana mungkin?! Aku ini pria!" racau Luhan, mulutnya menganga lebar, lekas Baekhyun menabok sayang dagu temannya itu.

"Tapi kau cantik! Dan aku yakin kau akan semakain cantik jika didandani sebagai wanita" ujar Baekhyun bergaya layaknya photuografer, matanya menutup satu, jarinya menyatu membentuk sebuah frame mengarah pada wajah Luhan sebagai objek. "So beautiful!" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya. Luhan tampak diam dan berpikir. "Jadi, bagaimana, mau atau tidak?" Baekhyun mendadak tak sabar.

"Kau yakin aku bisa berada disana?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahu. "Jika kau bisa di ajak kerja sama, aku pikir akan berjalan lancar" Baekhyun terkekeh, smentara Luhan masih banyak pertimbangan, tetapi tetap membuatnya tergiur dengan pendapatan yang cukup lebih di atas rata-rata.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Aku yakin seratus persen kau pasti diterima!Besok kau datang jam tujuh malam tepat, menemui bosku,

Victoria." Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Sudahlah, kita akan satu pekerjaan, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa berangkat bersama dan Luhan, sungguh Gajinya lumayan, itu yang penting, lebih besar dari gajimu dahulu. Lagi pula yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah duduk di pangkuan tamu dan membantu meminum kopinya" jelas Baekhyun tanpa beban.

Mata Luhan melebar untuk kesekian kali, bibirnya lagi-lagi terbuka lebar. "Du-duduk di pangkuan...Ta-tamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, ada masalah?" Pertanyaaan itu bagaikan mengunyah keripik super pedas level 10 yang mengabaikan sengatan taburan cabe di dalam mulut, walau sudah tahu resiko yang di tanggung selanjutnya. Well, karna bagi Baekhyun hal itu sudah menjadi sangat biasa.

"Tentu saja ada! Baekhyun kau gila?! Bagaimana mungkin pelayan duduk di pangkuan tamu?"

"Itulah keunikan cafe kami, dan membuat cafe kami laris manis. Tamu kami harus pria dan kami duduk di pangkuan tamu untuk menyajikan kopi dan membantunya minum" penjelasan Baekhyun sungguh mengangetkan Luhan. Untung saja Luhan tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Oh bersyukurnya tidak juga dengan penyakit stroke.

"Apa ?!" Luhan belum bisa percaya ada cafe semacam itu.

"Ayolah, lagipula gajinya besar dan yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah memasang senyum manismu. Semudah itu? Aku tunggu besok di cafe ya? jangan sampai tidak datang, Luhan. Jika tidak kau akan kehilangan kesempatan baik ini untuk oranglain. Pikirkan baik-baik, Luhan." Baekhyun terkikik meninggalkan Luhan ynag masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

TBC!


End file.
